In society of today and especially in enterprises of today there is a high number of meetings and conferences. At the same time, people that need to meet are often situated at places that are distant from each other. To be able to meet at a conference without having to travel large distances, the teleconference service was invented. The teleconference service provides a communication connection between all participants of the service, mostly a voice connection but more and more also a video connection, sometimes called a videoconference. There may also be mixed conferences comprising both video connections and sole voice connections, a common name for all types of teleconferences are telemeetings.
In many telemeetings there is a plurality of agenda items that are to be discussed. A participant in a telemeeting might only be interested in participating in a limited number of the plurality of agenda items, not in participating in the whole meeting. A participant that is in interested in a specific agenda item often joins a whole meeting and thereby may waste working time. Also, if she tries to work in parallel she can miss the agenda item she is interested in. For this reason there is today a service that makes it possible for a participant to join and leave a telemeeting at any time, for example joining the telemeeting at the time set in an agenda meeting schedule for the particular agenda item. U.S. Pat. No. 8,483,375 describes a service that makes it possible for a participant to automatically join a telemeeting at a scheduled meeting time.
However, even if there is a meeting schedule with specific times for the individual agenda items, the time it takes to treat each agenda item often differs from the scheduled time slot. Consequently, when joining the conference at the scheduled time, there is a risk to join the meeting far too early or too late, thereby wasting working time or missing out on the agenda item of interest or at least part of the agenda item of interest. Also, by joining conferences in the middle of an agenda item, there is a risk to disturb the meeting.
Consequently, there is a need to be able to automatically invite people to a telemeeting at a time point which is approximately when an agenda item actually starts to be discussed in the meeting.